Tattoo On My Wedding Night
by Psychotic Insanity
Summary: About Bella and her ink. tottall fluff! read please!


**If you want to see what dress I think matches Bella for my story and **_**Twilight**_**, then please go to David's Bridal and type in this ****Style: T9568.**

**(EDWARD'S POV) **

The wedding was wonderful and it was the best day of my life marring the woman who means so much to me. Alice had really out did herself, the wedding was simple just like Bella wanted but also elegant.

The wedding had to be one of the most extravaggant things that this little town of forks had ever seen. The dress that my beloved wore was so simple but completely Bella. The reception is where me and my new wife, god I love saying that _wife_, we are married now and it's… its, well there is no word for it, are heading right now.

Once we had stepped out of my Vanquish everyone was cheering and congratulating us on becoming married. I couldn't pay attention to any of the voices speaking, in my head or out loud, because all I could do was pay attention to the love of my life Bella _Masen_ _Cullen_!!

"Could everyone please clear the floor for the first dance of the newly married couple as Husband and wife" the D.J. had asked over the mike. As everyone cleared the floor I took the hand of the only woman I could ever and will ever love for eternity. She smiled up at me so brilliantly that I was dazed for a few seconds but snapped out of it as soon as the music played for our dance, the song was the lullaby that I had written for Bella.

After the dance the rest was a blur I remember lips of Bella dancing with her dad and Carsile as well as Phil. I remember I had danced with Esme and René, bella's mother. Also I remember 

Newton trying to get Bella to leave me, but Bella just got mad and had hi removed from the reception, that was something I will always cherish. But after that it was not important to me all I needed was the woman who was going to give up her life for me in a few days and never see her family again.

Soon everything was over and I and Bella were leaving to Alaska where we would have our honey moon, sigh, and a few days later Carlisle would come and watch over as I changed the love of my life into the eternally damned. As soon as I thought that I was gloomy and exited I wanted Bella to be with me forever but why did I have to take her soul? Enough of those thoughts, I'm going to be with the most important person to me for a few days by ourselves. As Bella slept on the way to Alaska I day dreamed of what eternity would be like with Bella. Blissful I know that.

Soon enough we got to the cabin that my family owned. I woke Bella up from her peaceful slumber, not wanting to do that because soon she would never be able to sleep again, or blush, or eat, or… or, oh well she made up her mind and I don't have the strength to fight her on this anymore.

"I could walk you know." Bella said to me as I prepared to carry her through the threshold. "I know but let's do this my way please Bella?"

"But…" she tried to counter

"Humor me please, love." I dazzled her as Bella so sweetly called it.

"Fine!" she huffed; smiling all the time no way could she be mad at me she once told me. I carried her thorough the front door without more complaint. I walked straight up stairs to my- _our_-bedroom and Bella was blushing the entire time. once I had opened up the door still holding Bella bridal style and shut it behind me and stood there staring at her. My staring at an angle was cut too short too soon by the angel herself whispering, "Edward?"

"Hmmm."I answered still caught up in my staring.

"I need a human moment" she responded sweetly. I smiled and let her go kissing her lightly on the cheek. As she walked into the bathroom I took of my jacket and tie. I was just about to take my shoes off when I heard rustling and a few muttered words coming from Bella in the bathroom. "Are you alright, loved?" I asked making my way to the door.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry." I heard from the door muffling her voice. I nodded to myself and went to go sit down on the bed. A few minutes later I heard the door opining and I looked up to only stop breathing. Here before me was this sensual woman still wearing her wedding dress but it was slightly unbuttoned in the back. As she walked toward me I kept getting images but they stopped as soon as Bella stopped in front of me and slowly let the dress fall until it was a pool at her feet. as my eyes slowly worked their way up from her feet, to her perfectly shaped legs, to the curve of her hips, to the flat expanse or her stomach, and up her to see her supple breasts, to the smoothness of her neck, till I got to her eyes. I stopped there and admired the view of her in some lace lingerie of the deepest blue, until I remembered something on her hip bone and my eyes flew there. What I saw was well a _TATTOO _of a heart and in old English an E and B. I was shocked I never thought that bell would get something like 

this where I didn't know about it. And plus with her aversion to blood she got a TATTOO, and you bleed when you get those was sure of it.

I looked quickly up at her to see that she was studding me with a look of nervousness in her eyes I smiled reassuraling and walked slowly towards her and stared into her eyes when she looked up at me.

"What is this?" I asked placing my hand on her tattoo hearing her gasp.

"Um, what are you talking about?" she answered my question with another.

"You know what Bella." I said quietly. She sighed deeply before explaining.

"Well it's an um, well you see… oh lord." she muttered. "Ok I got a tattoo a few months ago when you went hunting with everyone and Emmett was watching Me." she stared quickly. "But don't be mad at Emmett it wasn't his fault, it was all my idea…." Bella was rambling and I stopped her by kissing her briefly.

"Bella, Bella, don't worry I'm not mad, more like flattered that you put our two initials together in such a way. Well. That is if the "E" stands for EDWARD and not EMMETT" I teased even though it hurt to think of such a thing I knew it would never happen.

"Of course it stands for you!! God, you are such a machosist!!" Bella said almost angrily.

"I know love that it's for me and I love you for it even more than possible." I said with all my heart.

"I love you too" Bella said. And kissed me with so much passion it took my breath away as I kissed her back with as much passion and love. That is where the rest of the night and our lives began.

**Hey guys!! I had this in my head since 2 a.m. last night and I hope you liked it. It was supposed to more funny but it turned into a sappy fluff, but still I hope you liked it.**

**For those you are reading my other story I will try to update soon with in the week. I have 3 birthdays coming up one day after the other. I love you guys keep reading my other story and reviewing please. If you want to see what dress I think matches Bella for my story and **_**Twilight**_**, then please go to David's Bridal and type in this ****Style: T9568. ****Thank you!!**

**P I**


End file.
